emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5198 (16th January 2009)
Aaron receives the full force of Lisa’s fury when he and Belle steal from the Wyldes’ removal van, and Donna receives a letter calling her as a witness at Ross’ trial. Plot Aaron overhears Lisa telling the other Dingles about the Wyldes’ arrival at Home Farm and takes Belle to ‘welcome’ them to the village. Stealing from the Wyldes removal van, Aaron is startled when Natasha comes to tell the removal men off and he leaves Belle to get caught. Belle refuses to divulge the true perpetrator when questioned. A furious Natasha takes Belle to Lisa and demands her possessions are returned by lunch time. Despite Belle's reluctance Lisa confronts a brash Aaron and fumes to discover his guilt. Enraged by his lack of remorse, Lisa kicks Aaron out. Vowing to stick by her son, Chas goes too. Elsewhere, Mark begins to get his bearings at Home Farm but his and Natasha's attempts to get settled in are hampered by incompetent removal men. After expressing complaints in the village, the Wyldes are stunned when various villagers including Rodney and Betty turn up to aid the unpacking and regale their new neighbours with the history of Home Farm. As more guests arrive, the Thomases officially meet their new landlords and eyebrows are raised when Natasha mentions they’ll be charging rent on the vicarage. When the chaos dies down, Mark and Natasha reflect on the fun they’ll have integrating into the country lifestyle. Also, Lisa invites Marlon and Donna to Zak’s birthday party but he’s unsure of the reception his wayward wife will receive. He tells Donna who feels it’s best they attend, before she shows him a letter calling her as a witness in Ross’ trial. Later, Marlon is forced to vigorously defend Donna's reputation when she comes under fire from Shadrach and Zak, but he lets slip about the surprise party at the same time, although embarrassed Marlon insists that the Dingles make Donna feel welcome. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Stables, office, grounds and dining room *Hotten Road *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pollard & Pollard - Hallway and factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard Notes *One of the removal men is uncredited despite a couple lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,620,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes